


That Led Us Here

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: They often played this game. Mainly at home, granted, on the TARDIS, while one of them was reading, or doing nothing particularly important....It just didn’t bother them anymore and it certainly never led to anything else.Well… it never used to.





	That Led Us Here

**Author's Note:**

> Here is just some pointless smut because I was in the mood to write it and found a prompt online. It's not brilliant, but I wrote it quickly a couple of hours ago.

They often played this game. Mainly at home, granted, on the TARDIS, while one of them was reading, or doing nothing particularly important.

It was all completely innocent, of course. Mainly just played as something to do to pass the time; it never led anywhere else. Though, how, neither of them were certain thinking back.

They had become so accustomed now to the other running their hand up their leg, gradually getting higher until they would be told to stop. At first, neither of them had been able to get very high, but over the course of their time together, their hands slowly got higher and higher, until they were definitely across the border and into the land of somewhat inappropriate. It just didn’t bother them anymore and it certainly never led to _anything else_.

Well… it never _used_ to.

Now, there was definitely something different stirring up inside the Doctor as he felt Rose’s warm hand gradually move up his trouser leg at a [frustratingly] slow pace. He squirmed slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable, but mainly trying to distract himself from the definite warmth that he felt growing inside him.

What had brought this on is anyone’s guess, quite frankly. It might have had something to with the fact that they were in a public place (a dinner, no less, having been invited by the Government of the latest planet they had saved to attend a celebratory dinner in their name. I could bore you with the details, but I doubt that you care about where and when they were right now), after all, there was something erotic about being a little bit on the side of inappropriate while trying to take dinner; or it might have had something to do with the issue of their unresolved sexual tension, which had now been building for the last couple of years, and had only increased tenfold in the last few months. Honestly, it was a miracle that one had jumped the other ages ago.

But anyway, as Rose’s hand got higher, a part of him was starting to make itself known.

He bit back a groan the moment Rose’s fingers brushed over the clear evidence of his arousal, quickly shoving some food in his mouth so anyone who may have noticed or heard him would think that he was just being overly appreciative of the food they had been given (it was _glorious_ , but that was beside the point).

He looked over at Rose and noticed that she was smiling at him in a way she had never before. Was she…? Yes, he thought she was. She seemed to be suggesting that they leave and take this somewhere else. Her smile was extremely suggestive and the Doctor felt his cock twitch just at the thought.

But they couldn’t just leave. They were halfway through dinner. They had to stay until the end, no matter how much both of them really wanted to leave and take dessert early.

Her hand brushed over him again and this time he caught it before she could do anything else.

He caught her eyes and mouthed _not now_ discretely to her before quickly running his hand up her own leg and underneath her skirt, telling her that they would definitely be carrying this on when they got back.

The rest of the dinner was a difficult affair. The two of them stayed highly aroused, not being able to tear their minds away from what was inevitably going to happen once they got back home.

Finally, they got a chance to slip away. The Doctor grabbed hold of Rose’s hand and dragged her outside into a discrete area of the grounds before pushing her against the stone wall and pressing his lips to hers frantically.

Rose was just about to respond to deepen the kiss further when the Doctor pulled back.

“Could you have made this evening any more difficult for me?” He asked, pressing himself into her hips, letting her feel exactly what difficulties he had been deal with all evening.

Rose grinned seductively. “Well, I do my best.” She pressed her hips back into his making his groan at the friction.

The Doctor braced his hands on the wall and started kissing at her neck, sucking on her pulse point. “You have no idea how much I wanted to get out of there.”

“Oh, I think I have some idea,” Rose grinned, reaching down between them and giving his cock a tight squeeze.

Burying his head in her shoulder, the Doctor closed his eyes and moaned. “If you keep doing that, we’ll never make it back to the TARDIS.”

She didn’t stop, however, and continued to stroke and squeeze him until he was close and panting.

“Who said anything about making it back to the TARDIS?” She asked.

The Doctor was barely coherent now, bucking his hips into Rose’s hand with every stroke she gave him. If she didn’t stop now, he would come there and then, in his pants, which would make for a very uncomfortable walk back to the TARDIS.

But then again, it was better than having to walk back with an erection threatening to rip through the zip of his trousers.

Without warning, Rose unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zip down enough to be able to dip her hand under the waist band of his boxers. Her hand was slightly cold from the outside air and the Doctor gasped when it made contact with his erection. The shock was quickly consumed by pleasure and the Doctor once again started to kiss Rose’s skin.

He worked his way across her chest. Her dress revealing enough that it gave him good enough access to her cleavage, but he wanted more. He wanted to be able to kiss her whole breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth as his hand massaged the other.

Deciding that he wasn’t going to let a mere bit of fabric get in his way, the Doctor bent his head slightly lower and sucked her breast into his mouth through her dress. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so he could feel her nipple harden with every swirl of his tongue.

He felt more than heard Rose groan at the sensation, her hand moving faster on his shaft in appreciation of his actions.

Instead of going to her other breast, the Doctor moved his hand under Rose’s skirt, wanting to touch her most intimate part. It was awkward to start, the Doctor’s arm hitting hers as she continued to pleasure him. However, eventually, he managed to dip his fingers under the elastic of her knickers, his fingers immediately coming into contact with her clit.

Rose gasped as the Doctor rubbed her in exactly the right way, something she had never been very good at herself during those nights that she just needed some release. She was incredibly glad that she was being pushed up against the wall behind her as her legs quickly started to shake as the Doctor brought her to the edge in record time.

“Doctor, I’m…” She couldn’t continue as the Doctor’s fingers suddenly found her entrance and entered her for the first time. If she had been close before, it was nowhere near as close as she was starting to feel. The Doctor pumped his fingers inside her, the palm of his hand rubbing against her as well in just the right way.

“Me too,” he groaned as Rose continued to pump him, letting go of her breast to kiss up her neck once more. He could tell she was starting to tire, but she was still going strong. So strong in fact that he knew it wouldn’t take much more for him to come. She only had to keep the strength in her hand going for a little bit longer.

He came first, hot and hard in his pants. Groaning into Rose’s shoulder, he quickened the pace of his fingers and within seconds felt her walls clench around him as she came with a shout.

Detaching themselves from one another, they shared a look and a few heavy breaths before the Doctor pressed his lips to Rose’s in a slower kiss than before.

When they pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers as they smiled at each other.

“That felt good,” Rose breathed at him.

“Hmm…makes me wonder why we waited until now,” the Doctor agreed.

“Because we’re idiots. I blame that game we started.”

“You mean the one you were playing with me earlier that brought us to this point?”

“Exactly,” Rose grinned. “Why do you think I was so eager to play it all the time.”

“I did wonder why you wouldn’t leave me alone in the library while I was reading _Harry Potter_ ,” the Doctor laughed.

“Never heard you complain. And it’s not like you can talk,” Rose laughed.

“That is a very good point,” the Doctor smiled.

“And besides, if I hadn’t been so insistent, we wouldn’t be here now.”

“No we would not.” He kissed her again, letting his tongue slide into her mouth.

Rose responded eagerly, but pulled back once it stated to escalate.

“Might I suggest we take this back to the TARDIS now?” She suggested. “We may have saved this planet and its people, and I know that we are in their good books for doing so, but I doubt that anyone is going to want to find their planets’ saviours having sex by their government buildings.”

“You make an excellent point there, Rose Tyler. TARDIS it is.” He quickly zipped and buttoned his trousers again and grabbed her hand.

“Run?” He asked.

“Oh yes.”


End file.
